Sonic Goes To Six Flags
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Sonic and Amy are bored when Shadow and Silver, who got back from Six Flags Over Texas, decide to take them to Six Flags Great Adventure! Six Flags, Four Hedgehogs, more fun!
1. I'm So Bored, I Wanna Have Fun

**Sonic Goes To Six Flags  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"_Sonic, I wanna do something fun!_"

Sonic The Hedgehog sighed as Amy Rose continued pestering him, the two anthropomorphic hedgehogs walking in the western part of Seaside Hill. Sonic had his arms wrapped around the back of his head as he looked up at the bright, blue sky, while Amy continued moving her arms about, being pretty bored.

"Sonic, come on, you and me finally have a day together, and all you wanna do is just walk! You know how BORING that is? I wanna go fast, I wanna go for a swim, I just wanna have fun!" Amy whined as she continued to bemoan Sonic, who was annoyed at her.

"Fun, huh?" Sonic stated as he looked back down at Amy. "Well, what do you constitute as fun?"

Suddenly, Shadow The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog appeared right before Sonic and Amy, the two having gotten back from a long trip.

"Man, Six Flags Over Texas was great!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his hands about, nodding his head. "I want to go to another Six Flags!"

Shadow chuckled as he folded his arms. "Yes, I do agree. It was quite a thrill going to Six Flags."

Amy gasped as she held her hands together. "You two went to Six Flags!? That sounds like fun! I wanna go there!"

Shadow smirked as he glanced at Amy. "Oh, do you? Me and Silver were planning on going to another one soon."

"Yeah, talk about a coincidence!" Silver exclaimed as he turned to Sonic, placing his right hand on his hip. "What do you say, blue blur? You wanna come?"

Sonic shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, why not? I got nothing better to do, and plus, Amy will stop whining about being bored."

"Yay!" Amy squealed as she hugged Sonic, only to glance up at him in annoyance. "...Hey!"

Shadow and Silver then pulled out their own Chaos Emeralds, with Silver's being green while Shadow's was yellow colored. Both of them shouted in unison while holding the Chaos Emeralds high, "Chaos... **Control!**"

Suddenly, a warp appeared, leading right to Six Flags Great Adventure. The four hedgehogs looking at each other, they went in, one by one. Amy first, then Shadow, then Silver, and Sonic last, the warp disappearing shortly afterwards.

Nearby the red and white pillars was Dr. Eggman, who was snoo_ping as_ usual, you see. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, "What the hell is going on..."


	2. Jackson, New Jersey

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver all reached the front of the Six Flags Great Adventure Lot, with the group of anthropomorphic hedgehogs walking up the pathway that led directly to the generically named Main Street section.

"So, how are we going to pay for all the rides and services?" Sonic asked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, his eyes closed.

Silver moved his hands about as he explained thoroughly. "Oh, it's simple. I asked Vector to borrow a large sum of the money we harnessed from all the sales at the Pizza Hut back in Station Square."

"And how are you gonna repay him?" Amy asked as she placed her hands behind her back, facing Silver.

Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, looking down at the floor. "I have to help Vector out with whatever insane deed he tasks me to do."

"Isn't that what Vector always does?" Shadow asked as he smirked, folding his arms.

Silver shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "You don't understand. Vector has me do completely stupid requests, like moving his desk all around the living room at his house, try to see what smells Vanilla The Rabbit likes, being forced to go down a toilet..."

"_...Ewww..._" Amy admitted as she shuddered. "That sounds gross."

Shadow couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like an average day in Silver's life to me."

Silver growled in annoyance as Sonic rolled his eyes, obviously not caring about Silver's troubles.

"Anyway, we're just about here." Sonic commented as he opened his eyes, glancing to his left to see the Superman Ultimate Flight roller coaster standing tall and mighty, a coaster sipping right past them with cartoony humans screaming joyfully. "So, what do we have? Yellow rings, green dollar bills, credit cards?"

"Not just any credit card." Shadow admitted as he held a black credit card in the air, with the Batman logo printed on in darker blue. "A bat credit card! Never leave the cave without it."

Everyone stared awkwardly at Shadow as he sighed, placing the bat credit card away as the four hedgehogs continued walking into the theme park.


	3. Main Street

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver all walked through the main street, heading up towards the southern direction as they were ready to begin their day.

"So, where do we go? East, or west?" Sonic asked as he looked at the Six Flags Great Adventure map. "I think we should head west. It seems smaller than the rest of the park."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Sonic, the west is to our right."

Sonic chuckled nervously as he shrugged. "Ehehehe, my mistake."

"For being the fastest thing alive, you sure aren't bright." Shadow commented as he chuckled.

Sonic growled as he shook his fists, glaring at Shadow. "Oh shut up! So I made a mistake!"

Amy hugged Sonic as she comforted him. "It's all right, Sonic. We all make mistakes..."

Silver and Shadow rolled their eyes as they walked up towards the giant fountain, looking at it as Sonic and Amy joined them, with Sonic looking at the map still.

"Well, we could go on the boring carousel, or the enchanted teacups." Shadow commented as he glanced at the map, looking at the Fantasy Forest section, which they were right by.

Silver rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Well, we could take a stroll to the Adventure Alley..." He then glanced up at Sonic, Amy, and Shadow. "You know, these places are generically named."

Amy gasped as she held her hands together. "Oh hey! They have a ferris wheel! Let's all go on that!" She exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow all glanced at each other as they sighed, shrugging as they decided to go on the Big Wheel, much to Amy's glee as she clapped her hands together. Upon getting on, the four hedgehogs looked around, to see the rest of the entire park, with Amy squealing joyfully while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver talked amongst each other.


	4. The Big Wheel

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were riding the Big Wheel, with Amy and Sonic together on one side, and Shadow and Silver on the other side. As their Ferris Wheel cart rose up high into the clear blue sky, the group of hedgehogs got a great, grand view of Six Flags Great Adventure, looking towards the west as there wasn't much to the east other than Nitro and the sections of the Lakefront, Adventure Alley, Adventure Seaport, and Movietown.

"Oh my gosh, there's such a wonderfully nice breeze up here!" Amy exclaimed as she held Sonic's hands together with hers, looking up at Sonic as she giggled. "You know, this is a great place to spend bonding!"

Sonic chuckled nervously as he slowly shook his head. "Eh, I wouldn't be so sure on that. I mean, yeah, the view is great, but I don't really think of Ferris Wheels when I think of high thrill rides."

"But we are high up." Silver pinpointed as he moved his hands about, folding his arms together as he trembled a bit. "In fact, even though I have psychic powers that let me hover as high as I want, I get creeps whenever I go on slow moving rides that lead upward like this..."

Shadow chuckled as he placed his right hand on his face, his left hand resting on his right elbow. "Oh Silver, you're such a scaredy cat. Or hedgehog in this case." He smirked as he lowered his eyes. "This is one of the safest rides in any park. I could understand roller coasters, but Ferris Wheels?"

Silver growled in annoyance as he glared at Shadow, shaking his head. "Hey smart aleck, there's no such things as Ferris Wheels in the future I originally came from. This is like a new experience for me."

"So it is. Hope you keep your breakfast in." Shadow joked as he laughed, with Silver punching him in the left arm, having been offended.

Amy rubbed her head on Sonic's chest as she cooed innocently, closing her eyes in joy. "I'm taking every precious second of this with glee... I've never been so close to Sonic before..."

Sonic glanced at Shadow and Silver, wanting them to get Amy off of him. Shadow and Silver shared a laugh as Sonic sighed, looking down in defeat as the ride continued, with the four hedgehogs at the very top.


	5. Kingda Ka

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver got off the Big Wheel as they were going to head on eastward, when Sonic stopped, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"You know, I could really go for a boost of speed right now," Sonic commented as he raised his right hand. "In fact, I'm up for a ride on the Kingda Ka!"

Amy pouted as she shook her arms. "Oh, but Sonic! I'm not ready for such a high speed thrill ride yet!" She exclaimed, shaking her head in disagreement.

Shadow chuckled as he folded his arm. "I am. A nice boost of speed if just what this day needs to make things more exciting." He commented, eying Amy.

"Yeah, I agree." Silver commented as he moved his hands about. "At least it will get us all excited and whatnot to explore the rest of the park."

Amy sighed as she lowered her head, closing her eyes. "Oh, if you insist..." She agreed in disappointment, shaking her right hand as she opened her eyes. "But just Kingda Ka! Then we go back to the nice, regular rides!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver laughed as they all shrugged, with Amy murmuring in annoyance.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was in one of his many secret laboratories in Seaside Hill, trying to search for the four humanoid hedgehogs as Orbot and Cubot both looked at him oddly, the two robots glancing at each other.

"Boss, why are you so insistent on looking for Sonic and his friends?" Orbot asked as he moved his hands in several different gestures.

Dr. Eggman spun around in his chair, pointing at Orbot. "Because I saw then literally teleport out of the area saying something about an amusement park. Something is literally up, and I want to know exactly!"

Cubot rubbed the back of his head, remarking in a Texan accent, "Well boy howdy, that sounds kinda weird. But then again, you are a weird doctor."

Dr. Eggman then chucked a wrench at Cubot's head, knocking the yellow square based robot back as Orbot winced, with Eggman grumbling as he went back to tracking Sonic and co.

* * *

Back in Six Flags, the four anthropomorphic hedgehogs were next up for the Kingda Ka roller coaster, with Shadow using Chaos Control to freeze time and Sonic zipping himself, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all the way from the Adventure Alley to the Golden Kingdom. The hedgehogs were in the front seat, with Sonic and Amy in the front while Shadow and Silver were in the back. Amy trembled with fright as she held on, feeling completely nervous as Sonic smiled, glancing over to Amy.

"I'm really, really frightened," Amy mumbled as she gulped, sweating nervously. "I've never been on a roller coaster so high before..."

Sonic patted Amy on the right shoulder. "Relax, Ames. This will literally be over before you know it." He stated, winking.

"It doesn't help that this ride is insanely fast," Silver commented as he was trembling as well, feeling his knees knocking.

Shadow scoffed as he shook his head. "Oh come on, you say it like it's a bad thing."

The coaster slowly left the station as it waited for several seconds.

"This is like a nightmare come true..." Amy whimpered as she closed her ears, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh... we should have just stayed on the Big Wheel..."

"**It's no use!**" Silver shouted as he kept trembling. "We have to ride this and conquer out fears! No going back now!"

"Impressive, considering that you're literally trembling." Shadow remarked as he smirked.

Sonic laughed as he opened his eyes. "That's the spirit, guys! Just keep your spirits up and-"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, the coaster took off, literally rolling around at the speed of sound as it zipped off, with everyone screaming in horror and joy as the wind blasted in their face, the car zipping right into the clear blue sky. Amy screamed in absolute terror while Sonic and Shadow were both cheers of joy, with Silver being happy and horrified. Reaching a height of 456 feet, it then descended 418 feet right back down through a 270-degree right hand spiral, going onto the second hill, which was 129 feet, falling right back down as it then slowed down, returning to the station. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all laughed as Amy turned completely white, absolutely left speechless as they all exited the Kingda Ka station, with Amy shuddering as she held both of her arms, Sonic wrapping his right arm around Amy.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sonic asked as he winked at Amy with his right eye.

Amy groaned as she was speechless, with Shadow and Silver chuckling.

"I guess Kingda Ka was too much for her," Shadow commented as he folded his arms.

Silver shrugged as he meekly smiled, having appreciated the thrill ride. "Oh well. I'm sure a nice scoop of vanilla ice cream will cheer her right back up." He commented, the group of hedgehogs leaving the area.


	6. Where's The Gang?

Somewhere in Station Square, Knuckles walked over by the eastern side of the city, near the Casinopolis, where Tails was doing some experimenting with new mechanical tools.

"Hey Tails, have you seen any of the guys, or Amy?" Knuckles asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't heard word of them all day. Or for this whole week, to be honest..."

Tails shrugged as he shook his head in response. "No, Knux, I haven't. But I hope they're not getting themselves into trouble..."

Back at Six Flags Great Adventure, Amy Rose was waiting outside of the Kingda Ka station, having some vanilla ice cream to sooth herself while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went on the Kingda Ka again, the three male hedgehogs enjoying a second chance on the incredibly fast and tall roller coaster.


	7. Fender Benders

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver all left the Golden Kingdom after the three male anthropomorphic hedgehogs rode two more times on the ferocious Kingda Ka, getting enough excitement to warrant a break from the intense, speedy thrills. Sonic zipped everyone back to the Adventure Alley as they walked past the Big Ferris Wheel, with the group approaching the Fender Benders.

"Ooh! Bumper cars!" Amy exclaimed as she held her hands together, lifting up her right leg. "Come on, guys, let's go there! It looks like a fun one!"

Sonic folded his arms together as he shook his head. "I don't know. Didn't you just eat?" He commented, tilting his head to the right in confusion.

"Sonic, she finished her ice cream several minutes ago," Silver pinpointed as he moved his hands about. "We rode three times on the Kingda Ka, four with Amy the first time around."

Sonic chuckled as he shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I didn't really know! Excuse me!"

Amy Rose farted loudly, causing the other three hedgehogs to chuckle with random people passing by casting odd glances as Amy blushed in embarrassment, holding down her red dress with both of her hands as she felt pressured.

"Sorry," Amy apologized as she glanced back up. "I couldn't resist holding my gas in after Sonic said 'excuse me'."

Shadow shrugged as he shook his head, folding his arms together. "Well, we had to work in a farting reference to you eventually. Anyway, let's go ride the bumper cars."

"You won't be knocking us too hard, will you Shadow?" Silver asked as the four hedgehogs headed into the entry line to the Fender Benders venture.

Shadow smirked as he shook his head. "I may... **or may not.**" He chuckled, prompting Silver to feel a bit nervous.

Upon getting in their own bumper cars, the four hedgehogs went at it, with Shadow bumping the hardest, as expected. Silver tried retaining control as Amy was bumping nearly as hard, pushing three random cars to the side as she giggled gleefully. Sonic tried to stay in control, but Shadow intentionally spun him out of control, making the blue hedgehog head towards the northwestern corner and bumping into the gray barrier.

"Now _this_ is podracing!" Shadow joked as he laughed, continuing to bump into Silver, Amy, and all of the random cars in between him and the others.


	8. Adventure Seaport

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver stopped riding in the Bumper Cars as they continued walking around the Adventure Alley, with them heading towards the Adventure Seaport.

"Ooh, let's go to the Loonbey Tunes Seaport!" Amy exclaimed as she bounced joyfully, feeling like going on the younger rides,

Shadow placed his right hand on his hip as he gawked at Amy, surprised by her optimism for younger rides. "Amy, aren't you a bit too big to be riding kiddy rides?"

Amy glared at Shadow as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at Shadow. "We're humanoid hedgehogs. I don't think we have a say on being too old or young."

Silver nodded his head in agreement as he raised his right hand. "She has a point, we are pretty small."

"Peh. How about we ride Nitro instead?" Shadow suggested as he felt like going on a more thrilling ride.

The group of four hedgehogs then looked at the giant Nitro roller coaster, watching the purple cars blast through on the yellow track. Amy turned white in the face as she trembled, with Sonic, Shadow and Silver all having wide grins on their faces, their eyes widening with joy.

"Well, I can't say I object to this." Silver stated as he and Shadow headed towards Nitro.

Sonic sighed as he shook his head, wrapping his arms around the back of his head. "Man, this chapter sucks. I only got one line."

Amy clung onto Sonic, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to ride any of the younger rides as the four anthropomorphic hedgehogs made their way to Nitro.


	9. Amy Is A Cowardly Hedgehog

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were on their way to Nitro, with Amy still regretting it as she clung to Sonic.

"Can't we go on that Congo Rapids first?" Amy suggested as she was nervous to go on another roller coaster.

Sonic placed his right hand on his hip as he turned to Amy, shaking his head. "Ames, you really gotta get over this fear of heights you have. I mean, you went on Kingda Ka, and that's both the tallest and fastest coaster here." He pointed out, wagging his left index finger.

"Yeah, Amy. Nitro should be nothing for you compared to that." Silver commented as he nodded his head in agreement, moving his hands about.

Shadow smirked as he had his hands on his hips. "I bet Amy doesn't mind getting wet, considering she wets herself on a daily basis." He cruelly joked, chuckling loudly.

Amy growled as she shook her arms angrily, glaring at Shadow as she slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Hey! I don't do it all the time!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all laughed as Amy growled in annoyance, with the three getting in line for Nitro, much to Amy's dismay.


End file.
